


outfits;

by dalliancee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalliancee/pseuds/dalliancee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sousuke thinks he's about to go crazy from the outfit he's forced into until makoto drops by and tries to make it better and.. succeeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outfits;

**Author's Note:**

> rei's fashion sense is highly exaggerated here for comedy purpose, in case anyone misunderstands and-- yep, that's about it. 
> 
> soumako + side!rinharu

"sousuke, you look so freaking adorable-"

 

"fuck off, rin."

 

"no seriously, just let me take one photo--"

 

"i will break both you and your phone if you dare."

 

pushing his eyebrows together, he tried to flash a glare at his best-friend in a threatening way that will usually shut the other and his stupid ideas up but rin's laughter only gets even louder - fuck, sousuke doesn't know why he was hopeful in the first place. today hasn't been his day at all and sousuke's going to blame it all on rin.

 

it was rin who insisted that he should spend his chirstmas with his bunch of childhood friends, it was rin who booked the plane tickets without seeking his consent, it was rin who rushed him so bad in the airport, sousuke's luggage ended up lost and lonely at god knows where - and it was rin who caused him to have to borrow some winter clothes from rei (whose house they are spending the night over at) so he doesn't freeze to death.

 

no one tells sousuke that rei's taste in clothing is so flamboyant, it can make a peacock cry.

 

and that's the reason why he shoves rin out of rei's room that has become his safe house for now, as he tries to figure a way to survive in clothes like these - now don't get him wrong, he absolutely respects rei and his preferences, but he knows more than anyone else that this outfit is never meant to be put on him.

 

anything but a winter jacket peppered with bright, yellow stars, paired with a ridiculous sock monkey hat, a seemingly normal cream knitted scarf until you spot the dolphins at each ends and a pair of red gloves that doesn't match at all.

 

oh and by the way? neon pink sweater.

 

sousuke thinks he has trust issues after rei has apologetically told him that he has hand picked his least flamboyant ones out already.

 

"… rin," he groans in exasperation when he hears a knock against the door. "no, i won't let you take a photo of me no matter how polite you're pretending to be right now--"

 

"yamazaki?"

 

well, shit.

 

so life thinks that it's a great idea to let sousuke ruin his day further by throwing his temper at the wrong guy after he becomes a laughing stock in front of his friends.

 

"… i'm sorry, tachibana, i thought you were rin and i really, really want to drown him in flames right now." sousuke explains with a sheepish expression as he lifts his vision to search for signs of the other being offended, but makoto's eyes are nothing but warm and comfort. "i'm sorry."

 

he adds, in case makoto's an excellent actor.

 

"it's perfectly fine, yamazaki. we all get that you're not used to wearing clothes with such bright colors, you don't have to be embarrassed - but hey, it's not that bad, you know? i think you look pretty great in it."

 

sousuke bit back the urge to snort because fuck, makoto's definitely the worst actor. sousuke doesn't have to think to know that these compliments were scripted before he rolled into this room (makoto can't even look him in the eyes and sousuke's not a fool to think that the backstroke swimmer has such a major crush on him, he can't look at him in the eyes) … but what for?

 

"you don't have to come all the way in just to babysit me, you know. i'll be fine after i got used to this, yea? and-"

 

sousuke's words die in his throat when makoto begins to take his winter wear off one by one (and he's pretty sure it's abnormal for his first reaction to be glancing at the door nervously like he has committed a huge unorthodox crime and not choking on his own breath or asking the person to stop, but he does anyway so if someone enters he can explain that he had no part in brainwashing the other to strip).

 

makoto stops, fortunately (or not) when the only clothing left on his body are his sweater and jeans and sousuke tries his best to not look because god, why does it still feel wrong?

 

"here, take off yours too-"

 

this time, sousuke chokes.

 

"… are you alright, yamazaki? do you need me to fetch you a glass of water?" makoto looks at him, concerned, like he doesn't know that whatever he did was going to be surprising before he rubs at his nape. "or do you want to take off your winter wear so we can mix and match them first?"

 

wait, what?

 

makoto seems to read directly off from sousuke's confused expression which he forgets to hid before he picks up his navy coat to hand it over.

 

"i think it only looks overwhelming because you have to wear them altogether at once, yamazaki, so i think it's going to help a lot if we switch some of our winter wear." makoto explains with a small smile that's so pure, sousuke wants to curse himself for all the unethical scenarios that popped into his mind earlier. "although my outfit might not balance the brightness of yours out, at least you'll feel more comfortable, right? i mean, we're both going to be in this together; giving things we aren't used to a try, yea?"

 

it's cheesy as fuck, but sousuke almost thinks that makoto's an angel sent down from heaven when the backstroke swimmer smiles and pats him on the shoulder reassuringly.

 

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 

turns out, it's pretty fun when you try to mix your outfit with someone (or maybe it's makoto, that's why).

 

sousuke can't help but laugh when makoto tries to pry the navy coat off his shoulder once he jokingly teased the backstroke swimmer about how he's going to be a fraud who will make the slightly shorter male end up with all of rei's clothes and really, he never thought of makoto to be the playful type, but god he actually can be when he wants to be.

 

he doesn't believe makoto will actually wrap the entire of rei's scarf around his face when the backstroke swimmer threatens him about it, but well, sousuke doesn't believe in anything anymore ever since rei told him that he would pick out all of his least flamboyant clothes for him.

 

so sousuke gets his face mummified after he forcefully pulled the sock monkey hat down, over makoto's bangs and he immediately retaliates by tugging at it further until his fingers are touching the other's cheek, which earns him an amusing cry of 'hey! i can't see anymore--!' that he only reacts to with a smug grin (which no one can see even if no sock monkey hat is in the way) while he tries to pull his face away to save himself from becoming a mummy.

 

turns out, makoto's a pretty good outfit fighter (if that's even a real term) as he patters forward purposely in the direction sousuke's tugging so to prevent him from escaping and sousuke will be pretty impressed if not for how they are literally two blind men dancing the tango, which he knows will lead to nothing good-

 

then there it is, the trip which sousuke has been unknowingly expecting.

 

sousuke's pretty sure he groaned in pain when his back hits the wall (have they stumbled that far?) but all he heard was a muffled voice he almost couldn't regconize to be his and he wants to blame it all on makoto for mummifying him but he is too conscious of the pair of lips that is pressing against his ones.

 

makoto's the first to pull away.

 

he does it so fast, he lets loose of the scarf he has been holding onto (or is it not important anymore at the moment?) and sousuke's vision blinks back in time to witness scarlet spreading across the backstroke swimmer's cheeks.

 

"tachibana-"

 

"we should get going - haru, urm. haru has been waiting for us to get ready so we can head out to have his favorite grilled mackerel." makoto mumbles, his green eyes now looking anywhere but sousuke's confused ones as he awkwardly steps forward to tug the red gloves off his hands ('you'll get the cream scarf, and the red gloves shall be mine') and sousuke tries to not focus on how makoto's hands may have lingered when they touched before the other runs out of the room like a massacre just happened.

 

sousuke shortly exits the room after makoto, still confused as fuck as he fights the urge to not touch his own lips whenever his eyes spot makoto.

 

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

 

"rin," sousuke mumbles. "what will you do after you accidentally kissed someone?"

 

"huh?"

 

sousuke rolls his eyes at the sight of his best-friend trying to remove every single bone he spots on the plate of grilled mackerel - god. sousuke doesn't have to think to know that rin's doing all of these for haru, who's too devoted to his own plate to notice the red-head's hard work.

 

it seems like all rin can do nowadays is to pay attention to haru, and well, it's only logical if he uses his best-friend's crush as a bait, right?

 

"so, imagine this, rin. what do you think you'll after you accidentally kissed nanase?" sousuke grins smugly as his best-friend raises his eyebrows with an alarmed expression at the sudden question (even if sousuke made sure that no one will hear him besides the other). "what? i'm just asking."

 

(and if sousuke thinks that it's absolutely hilarious to watch his best-friend cracks his skull for an answer to his question, he doesn't let it show).

 

he takes the chance to look at makoto instead, who has chosen to sit at the corner, so far away from him that sousuke knows it's intentional. though sousuke thinks it will be nice to have the backstroke swimmer sitting by his side so he can tease the other by pulling on an end of the sock monkey hat, sousuke thinks he can be contented just by watching makoto from far as he tries to stop haru from ordering all the mackerels the restaurant has.

 

he thinks a kiss isn't enough to stir a crush, not if it's unintentional, but he thinks it suggests some ideas sousuke has realized to not hate.

 

"that's what i'll do."

 

"huh?"

 

it's rin's turn to roll his eyes as his lips quirk upwards to form a disapproving frown.

 

"were you looking at-"

 

"what's your answer? answer me first, c'mon."

 

he can't speak of that - not now, at least. he still needs an answer for what he's going to do after what has happened with him and makoto - he definitely doesn't want them to be awkward forever because of this.

 

"… we will talk about you later," rin narrowed his eyes, to glare at him suspiciously (which he conveniently ignores) before he shifts at his seat, like he's embarrassed about his answer. "but yes, anyway i.. if i accidentally kissed haru, i'm not going to just let it slide, of course not, right? i mean, who the hell lets a kiss slide just because it's unintentional? if i liked the kiss which i definitely will, then of course it's only right to not make that kiss the last-- it won't make sense, i.. got to let it happen again, or something. i'll probably ask him out on a date, formally."

 

sousuke stays silent as rin starts to grin and fidget stupidly (he will leave the pokes, insults for later) before he digs his mobile phone out, quick to punch in a message for someone while his best-friend's still in a dazed state about haru.

 

and it's seconds later before sousuke's grinning and fidgeting, just like his best-friend.

 

 

 

_' sure, i'll love to have breakfast with you tomorrow morning. c:_

 

_\- m '_

 


End file.
